I Can't Be Falling For Him
by FelicityQueen23
Summary: Sabrina can't believe she's falling for Puck, of all people, but that is only one of her many worries. The Scarlett Hand, thought to be defeated, is back and bent on revenge.
1. Pranks

**A/N. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. And I fiddled with some of this chapter since I wrote it so long ago. The changes aren't major, but I did add a couple new things and if you remember a sentence being slightly different or something, that's why.**

No, she couldn't be, she refused to believe it. No way could she, Sabrina Elizabeth Grimm, be falling for that immature prankster of a Trickster King. It just wasn't possible; he tortured her and made her days into a living nightmare. He insulted her and refused to even call her by her real name.

She was positive he hated her, so why did butterflies appear in her stomach whenever he was around? Why did she blush whenever he looked at her? Why, when he touched her, did her skin feel like she had been struck by lightning?

Daphne, had Sabrina shared these things with her, would have squealed, bitten her palm, and told Sabrina she was in love. She had never given up the idea that her sister and the faery were in love, no matter how much they fought and denied it.

She had been especially bad since they had gone into the future and seen that Puck and Sabrina were married. Now she wouldn't leave Sabrina alone about it. Thankfully, Puck didn't know that small bit of information and Sabrina never planned on sharing it.

In the past, she had always wondered what on earth possessed her to marry him. She used to think that nothing could ever bring her even to get along with him, not to mention fall in love with him.

She was no longer so certain. Sure, he still annoyed her on pretty much a daily basis, but he was also kind and sweet at times. He always protected her and her family when they needed him too, even though he claimed to be a villain of the worst kind. She knew that, if she needed to, she would trust him with her life. He would always be there for her.

He even seemed to be growing older. When she had first met Puck, he had appeared to be about the same age as her. And now, even though about four years had passed, he still wasn't any younger than her. Considering he had been 11 years old for 4,000 years or so, that was kind-of strange. Although, he had in no way grown up mentally.

"Puck! Get down here you coward of a faery so I can kill you for dying my hair green."

Okay, so maybe he was still _really_ obnoxious and immature. And that's the reason Sabrina couldn't understand why she was starting to get all nervous around him and blush when he talked to her.

There were plenty of other boys her age at school that were plenty cute – though, according to other girls, not as cute as Puck – so why couldn't she have fallen for one of them?

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she stormed after Puck, Why was he always dying her hair weird colors? He couldn't dye it black or brown or some normal color, he had to dye it purple or green so she looked like a clown.

Sabrina pounded on Puck's door that he had just slammed shut and yelled,

"Open this door immediately Faeryboy so I can kill you for dying my hair. Then you can tell me how to get it out so I can stop looking like a vegetable!"

Puck yelled back, "Why would I do either of those things? I don't especially want to die by your hands and I dyed your hair green so I obviously want it to stay green. I see no valid reason to come out. Go away"

"Uncle Jake, Granny, Help! Puck dyed my hair green and he won't tell me how to get it out and I can't go to school with green hair. What do I do?" Sabrina called as she ran down the stairs. They had school that day and she wasn't going to be ridiculed for looking like a clown.

Yes, that's right, school. When Prince Charming was reinstated as mayor after the war against the Scarlett Hand, he had used the extra money Heart had collected during her crazy tax spree to build a school. It was for both humans and everafters and it was mandatory that everyone go so all four kids – Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Red – went every day.

Puck and Sabrina went to High School – they were both 16 and in 11th Grade – and Daphne and Red went to Middle School – they were 12 and in 7th Grade. It had been two years since the war ended and the school had been built last year.

"Coming Sabrina,"

Uncle Jake sighed. He trudged up the stairs to see his niece with her hair a pretty shade of Dark Green.

"Let's go talk to Alex, see if he has something to dye it back to normal."

Alex, or Alexander, was their new magic mirror. They had gotten him after Mirror betrayed them and he was very friendly and open and had a very hard time lying and/or keeping secrets. That was a feature they had specially made sure of after what had happened last time.

Sabrina and Uncle Jake hurried into Alex's room and his head appeared in the mirror face.

"What can I do you for?" He had a slight southern accent and a cheerful face that turned a little surprised when he saw Sabrina's hair.

"Puck?" he asked and when she nodded he sighed, "I thought so, come on: let's get you some blond hair dye so you can go back to looking like your pretty little self."

He led Sabrina and Uncle Jake down the corridors until they came to a giant room filled with hair dye in all colors of the rainbow and plenty outside it too.

Alex grabbed a blond that looked just like Sabrina's old hair color and handed it to her, "here ya go darlin'. Don't let Puck get you down."

Sabrina took it, thanked Alex, and left the mirror. _Don't let Puck get you down_. If she had to be told that, how could it even be plausible that she might like him?


	2. A Problem?

As soon as she had finished fixing her hair, Sabrina hurried down the stairs. She had missed breakfast but it wasn't really of any consequence – she wouldn't have eaten anyway. She would rather go hungry all morning than eat any of Granny's strangely colored foods.

"Daphne, Puck, time to leave," She called as she pulled on her shoes. She didn't need to call Red, as the shy girl was already there beside her. Sabrina shot the younger girl (at least physically) a smile. She'd had a hard time trusting the quiet Everafter at first but they'd bonded after a while. It helped that Red didn't like Granny's food either.

Just a few seconds later, Puck and Daphne bounded into the entry room, apparently racing. Since Puck was not only older and taller but also had wings, he beat her easily.

"We're coming Grimm, be patient." Puck smirked at her and she glared at him, even as her heart fluttered against her will. She would not like him, she forbade herself from it. She would not turn into one of those girls at school who was obsessed with boys.

Once the four of them got out the door, the walk to school was uneventful. Daphne chattered to Red about who knows what and Sabrina and Puck were both annoyed about how this morning had gone. After dropping the younger girls off at the Middle School, Puck and Sabrina walked quietly over to the High School. Sabrina was glad for the silence because it gave her time to think. And thank goodness, the thoughts were not about Puck.

She was actually thinking about Bella. Even though she had once betrayed Sabrina, Bella had apologized and they were friends again. Bella was a good friend, if a bit boy-crazy. And she had been talking nonstop about the dance coming up. Bella hadn't said anything out loud but Sabrina knew her friend really wanted Wendell, the Pied Piper's son, to ask her to go. Ever since she had apologized to Sabrina and the two had started hanging out again, Sabrina had noticed Bella subtly starting at him.

Sabrina knew Bella would be over the moon if Wendell asked her to the dance and it might even stop her from bugging Sabrina about who she wanted to go with. Then again, it might not. Sabrina had refused to tell her anything, claiming that she wasn't interested in all the random boys from school. Which was technically true; Puck could hardly be considered a random boy. But that brought up the issue, did she really want _Puck_ to ask her to the dance?

Sabrina cut that thought off right there and was thankful to see the front steps of the school only a few feet away. She and Puck nodded at each other at the top and separated, each heading off to find their own friends. They had a pact of sorts that neither would acknowledge each other at school unless they had to; they didn't need everyone knowing (well, all the humans, who didn't already know) that they lived in the same house.

Sabrina had hardly gotten a glimpse of her friend when the frog girl crashed into her in a giant hug. Sabrina hugged back and was slightly overwhelmed when Bella started to talk. She had a very exuberant voice and once she had gotten started, she could talk forever.

"Guess what just happened! Guess what just happened! Just before you go here, Wendell asked me to the dance. He said that even though it's a couple weeks away, he wanted to make sure he got the prettiest girl in school. Isn't that so sweet?"

At this point, Sabrina pretty much zoned Bella out. She was glad her friend was happy but really, Sabrina had gotten the point, did Bella really need to continue? This didn't seem to bug Bella though, because she kept talking as the two girls walked to their lockers and then to their first class.

Most of Sabrina's day was pretty boring, it was only lunch that was out of the ordinary. There, she met up with Bella, Megan – Tinkerbelle's daughter, Amelia – Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter, and Fern – a younger Everafter from the story _Charlotte's Web_. The five girls had met at the beginning of High School and had become close friends almost immediately.

"Did you guys hear? Wendell asked me to do to the dance with him!" As soon as all the girls were seated at their lunch table, Bella began talking again.

Megan and Amelia grinned at Bella, they were both also very excited about the upcoming dance – much more so than Fern. Fern loved animals and the outdoors so she didn't really care one way or another about the dance other than that her friends were excited and she was happy for them.

Sabrina and Fern listened while the other three talked excitedly about the dance. Sabrina was starting to get bored and look around when she noticed Puck hurrying towards her. His face looked relaxed but – having known him for so long – she could see worry in his eyes.

"Grimm, can you come with me for a minute. It's important." He looked at her urgently and she knew it _must_ be important if Puck was asking to talk to her, especially alone. They both knew that people would gossip. They weren't supposed to get along, what were they doing talking together like friends? They actually were friends, of a sort, but no one at school needed to know that.

"Sure Robin, I'm coming." Robin was the name Puck used at school where there were non-Everafter children as well as magical ones. Sabrina grabbed her bag and followed Puck out of the cafeteria.

Once they were alone, Puck stopped. They both glanced around and then he began to talk.

"Okay Grimm, for starters, why couldn't the Old Lady get a hold of you? She had to call me."

Sabrina thought about it, her phone must have been dead. She rarely used it – it was just a precaution – so she often forgot to charge it. **(A/N. I always do this, it drives my parents crazy)** She told Puck as much and he shook his head at her.

"Next time, make sure your phone is charged. They don't do any good if they're dead."

Sabrina was majorly confused, who was he to be lecturing her about responsibility? She was generally way more responsible than him.

But as he continued talking, she understood his worry. "The Old Lady just called me. After complaining that she couldn't get ahold of you, she told me that something serious is happening. She didn't tell me what over the phone but I go the sense that it was pretty bad."

Sabrina grew worried as well. If Granny had bothered to call them at school, whatever was going on _must_ be serious. Granny tried to leave them to live their own lives at school; no being a fairytale detectives or faery princes.

"I'll make sure to charge my phone when I get home. But if she didn't tell you what's wrong, there's not much we can do. Meet me out in front of the High School as soon as school lets out, no dawdling. We'll grab Daphne and Red and hurry home."

With that, Sabrina turned and headed back to the cafeteria, her mind stuck on the fact that something serious was wrong at home.

Nothing had really happened since the defeat of the Scarlet Hand. Sure, they'd had a few rogue Everafters and small mishaps but nothing to the scale where Granny would've called them at school. She considered it of the utmost importance for all of them to get a good education. After all, it's what the girls' parents would've wanted.

Sabrina shook her head, hard. That rabbit trail was even worse to go down than the one about Puck. It had been years, they weren't waking up.

With a final, emphatic, shake of her head, Sabrina sat back down with her friends, who had gone back to discussing the dance. Bella, Megan, and Amelia were debating the merits of different types of dresses – long vs short, silk vs velvet, etc. – but they immediately went silent and looked at Sabrina as soon as soon as she was seated.

"What?" Sabrina asked as she started eating again. She knew exactly what they were asking but she wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"What did Puck – sorry, Robin – want?" Since all four girls knew Puck's real name, they occasionally slipped up with what to call him. "Did he finally ask you to the dance?"

"WHAT!?" Sabrina's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, "NO! Where would you get that idea?"

Bella smirked at her best friend, "The fact that both of you are totally in love with each other." She laughed at Sabrina's glare, "Alright. If he wasn't asking you out than what was he doing?"

Sabrina looked around and when she was satisfied that no one was close enough to overhear, she lowered her voice.

"Granny wasn't able to get a hold of me cause my cell was dead so she called Puck. Apparently, something serious is going on. Granny didn't tell Puck what it was but if she called us at school, it's got to be bad."

This sobered all the girls up and it was a minute before any of them spoke up again.

"There's really no use stressing about it all day." Fern put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder, "After school will be plenty of time to worry. And whatever's going on, you can always tell us and we'll do our best to help you."

The other three girls voiced their agreement and Sabrina smiled gratefully at them, "Thanks. I love you guys!"

With that, the subject was dropped and everyone went back to their previous discussions. Sabrina knew she'd have to deal with whatever was going on eventually but Fern was right, later would be plenty enough time for that.


End file.
